


Faith

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: The Night's Fury (HTTYD) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Having Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Toothless thinks that putting his faith in Hiccup was the best choice he ever made.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: The Night's Fury (HTTYD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208906
Kudos: 14





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 'How To Train Your Dragon' for the first time in a long while and this happened.

Toothless knew from the moment he was cut free of the ropes that took his tail fin that Hiccup was not like the other humans.

He had cut the ropes swiftly, setting loose something that had the power to kill him with one wrong move.

And he trusted this beast to not harm him.

And his trust was rewarded with a roar and an angry flap of powerful wings as the black dragon tried to fly away from the boy.

Toothless put all his trust into the small Viking and he was rewarded when they flew together for the first time.

The dragon had once felt powerful flying by himself but now decided that he was even more powerful with the small human clutching to his back as they floated in the clouds.

When the Nightmare had attacked his rider in the ring, Toothless hadn’t thought of the Vikings or the outcome of his actions because his rider was in trouble and he needed Toothless more than ever at that moment.

(Of course, Toothless would like to think that the events leading up to where they were now—encased in ice—should’ve made him sense what felt much earlier.)

That wasn’t the end though. Not by a long shot for him and his rider as the ropes were flung over him and he was held down by their hands.

They had put him on one of their floaters, carrying him towards the Queen and her nest.

And when the Vikings broke her out of her nest in anger, Toothless rattled against his bonds in fury, to protect his small rider.

But Hiccup wasn’t there, until one of the other dragons from the arena appeared, followed by three more and on their backs were the other hatchlings that were the same age as his Hiccup.

Toothless can remember struggling against the chains even harder when he saw his rider on another dragon.

But Hiccup wasn’t there to ride another dragon. He was here for Toothless.

He landed on the burning deck of the Viking float and tried bring the metal from the dragon’s body and Toothless wanted to be out as soon as he could.

But fate had to make them wait a little longer.

The Viking float was tipped onto its side and the pair of them fell into the water.

Toothless thought that was going to be his end.

But then his rider’s father had saved not only Hiccup but Toothless as well.

The least he could do was save Hiccup’s flock.

If only he could’ve saved Hiccup instead of causing his rider even more pain by accidentally taking a limb from the young boy.

(In his defense Toothless had panicked when he dove after his rider.)

They had survived that too.

Now, Toothless let the spines Hiccup’s mother helped him produce from his back heat up, the spines beginning to shine a bright blue as they heated rapidly.

Because Toothless had enough with everyone trying to hurt his rider.

Trying to hurt his boy.

And he was ready to do something about it.

When the ice finally cracked and they were both set free, Toothless wasted no time in jumping up with a powerful flap of his wings and fire his heat at the alpha dragon.

The flock that once belonged to the alpha now listened to Toothless and he fell back to the ground for his boy, who didn’t even hesitate to climb to his rightful place on the black dragon’s shoulder and together, they faced the alpha a final time. 

The alpha fell to Toothless that day and the small black dragon held his head high for his boy to see.

But the the Vikings cheered for his boy, saying the word ‘chief’ and Toothless wanted to snarl as Hiccup pulled Astrid close to kiss her.

Toothless learned later that ‘chief’ meant alpha of the human flock and he felt pride well up from somewhere deep inside him.

He looked over their island that was solely theirs. The Alpha of the dragons and the Alpha of the humans as they flew through the air after the black sheep.

(Why are they catching sheep?)

But they land to look at their flock, he and his rider.

And Toothless knows the best thing he ever did was put his trust in his boy.


End file.
